lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Eversong Forest
' Eversong Fores't is a section of the larger Athel Loren Forest that contains the capital of Lothlorian in Silvermoon city. This section of Athel Loren goes a long way to showing what Athel Loren will one day look like with the expansionist nature of the Lothlorians. The trees are still extremely plentiful, but there are now villas, villages, and towers dotting the lands surrounding Silvermoon city. It was in Eversong Forest that the future of Athel Loren would be decided as it was here that Silvanus, and Illidan would come to journey to see the island of Quel'Delas. In Eversong forest the Sindar Elves under the rule of Kael'Thalas Sunstrider are effectively building their perfect society, but this society no longer completely conforms to the letter of the Sindar Elves nor does it even attempt to try to adhere to this. Eversong Forest would breifly be contested during the Lothlorian Civil War but after a three way fight the region was once again dominated by the Lothlorian Elves leaving the Sand'lyn and Quel'Thalas basically gone from the depths of Eversong Forest. History Sylvanus Windrunner See Also : Sylvanus Windrunner It was during the War of Vengeance that the life of Sylvanus along with her family would change completely. She went along with her siblings when the call of the Pheonix King went out for all Elves to assist the war effort in France against the aggressive and monsterous Dwarves. As the conflict continued the four siblings began to show a split in what they were interested in. Vareesa followed the teachings of Maflurion Stormrage and looked for a forest that teemed with the life that the world was made of. Unlike her siblings who followed the general teachings of Malfurion Sylvanus was a believer in the teachings of Laera Sunstrider, and his words to her had been for her to find a place that teemed with the power of Magi that he sought. She was confused about this command but in the end she did it anyway out of devotion to him. She spent her time looking for a forest that met this criteria and eventually came upon the forest of Athel Loren. Deep within this forest was an island which she couldn`t take her eyes off. One day as she walked the edge of the forest she laid down to sleep, and when she woke up beside her was Illidan Stormrage. Illidan spoke to her of how this forest was teeming with Magi, and that he could litterly feel his power grow every moment he stayed in it. With this knowledge she prepared to leave the forest and find her siblings but discovered that they were all devided on what to do when the war came to an end. Arrival of the Sindar Elves See Also : Kingdom of Lothlorian When the second wave arrived in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not amongst the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to menipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Gul`Dan thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon Construction of Silvermoon City See Also : Silvermoon City Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient kaldorei empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here. Nearly a year after starting the entire society of Lothlorian stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Points of Interest Silvermoon City See Also : Silvermoon City Silvermoon City is the Capital of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and one of the largest Elven cities on Earth, and without question the largest Sindar Elven city. It has grown steadily since its founding and remains to this day the center of Lothlorian political and cultural lands perhaps second to only theSunwell . Silvermoon city is located in the Eversong area of Athel Loren which remains the most heavily defended and safe areas in the entire Kingdom of Lothlorian. Because of this protection the walls and defences of the city itself have become increasingly more ceremonial in nature due to the lack of any threat to the city, Demographics Category:Forest Category:Kingdom of Lothlorian Category:Athel Loren